robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash I
__FORCETOC__ Clash I was hosted by ShockHerman during May 2015. Setting Pirates have been terrorizing the people living on the planets around Alpha Centauri A and B. Shock tasked himself, his faction, and anyone else that wanted to join with defeating them and freeing the civilians from almost a year's worth of torment. The army stretched the span between the two stars (which is about the same distance as Uranus it to our Sun). The Battle Strike One first arrived and immediately destroyed an unsuspecting ship, then shortly after some mercenaries arrived but immediately a ship blew one of them up, their lives were lost sometime during the battle. Then Solar's orbital cannons arrived and started to destroy some ships. Bee then sent the rest of the clone army and set all factories to produce more until Cronos arrived. Finally one of the other factions arrived bringing with them Eclipse, Tetradragon, Fenrir, Artemis, and THEIA but they went to the wrong place and went down to one of the planets but they went back to space shortly after Cronos arrived. Bee then started hacking the pirate ships' security systems and taking control of their drones and weapons. Cy then had his commanders (they are like the ones from Planetary Annihilation that create their own armies) prepare to send in troops. reader then appeared with his pocket dimension cube telling him he was next to Shock when he appeared on one of the pirate ships (luckily on the inside) Brenn also arrived and started attacking. Shortly after Primus arrived and scared the pirate leader by redirecting one of his nuclear missiles to the ship behind him which his ship got grazed overheating his thrusters. Primus then raised both arms to his side and started spinning strategically missing the pirate leader with his plasma cannons before completing one complete 360° rotation before Shock revealed Primus had been using 5% of his weapon systems' total power and in a flash of bright light Primus fully made them functional at 100%. He then flew to Alpha Centauri B with his Plasma Swords urging the rest to go to Centauri A. Shock then realized Primus was more effective than he thought and could have just done this alone, but then again Shock still had an army to help out with things Primus couldn't do easily like taking out some of the pirates on the planet surface that were pillaging some of the last building that remained standing. Primus then used his Stellar Engines to arrive at Centauri A and decided to make it fun by grabbing (with his gravity stuff) the ship debris at Centauri B and the middle (where the attack started) and forming it into a ball that he then attached to a visible chain of gravity from the palm of his hand and using it as a flail. He then left the debris behind that slowly floated apart once the pirate leader's thrusters came back online and he grabbed the ship using his Crusher Arms to rip off the thrusters. Cy then sent his army to clean up the pirates off the planets. After the battle was over Primus used his gravity powers to grab all the hulls minus weapons, treasure, and some of the walls of rooms surrounding treasure and weapons. Merchants and supply ships then started flooding the system to help the civilians rebuild. Everyone that helped (or came along late unfortunately) then started claiming weapons, equipment, and treasure from the wreckage. Outcome Primus showed everyone the full extent of his powers. The Pirate King (the pirate leader of that group of pirates) was transported to the nearest intergalactic maximum security space prison. Mr. Cake received: A handheld Particle Accelerator Gun that was slightly damaged, a hand held fusion shield generator made of steel which the generator has exploded, a couple of flak cannons that were short circuited, a EXECUTIONER TYPE A 436 (robot) that Biscotti later tells him was used for REDACTED and had 0.5 petabytes (500 terabytes, it's a real theoretical data amount) of video and sound also of REDACTED but Cake already suspected due to the objects floating around it which he uses a UV light over it finding that its legs shown as bright as a sun and over the face it looked like how a woman would put on makeup, a Deflector Shield used for ships, a remote brain control helmet and broken module for controlling ships with your brain, a pocket supercomputer, and a golden ducky worth 20,000 GC that is most likely displayed in his Achievements cabinet. Brenn: A short circuited gravity belt, a nearly perfect sphere of gold, diamonds, and other precious gems worth around 22 million GC that weighs 20 tons, and a Tesla arc gun. Bee: A ship with the front melted off and inside a tricorder. Cy (I think, one of forum's characters but I believe it is Cy): Robot made with broken sensors making it blind with the name Brandy (a female white trash name) with the attitude chip showing it to act like a vixen due to a contrarian nature, a spunky attitude, and wants to have a collection of pet snakes and or ferrets, a drone bay designed to make welder drones, a robotic boarding wolf with 3 broken legs and Giga cannon (laser beam weapon that can melt iron within the first contact of the laser), normal thrusters with 100,000 GC worth of gold on the inside of it seemingly melted in place, a shrink-pack with damaged shrink ray, and a mechanical arm with scratched sensors trying to build a missile. Cronos: Two mobile military bases and two hover tanks (all four rusted) and one of the mobile bases is a orbital sheller with rusted tracks for the missiles with space dust stuck in the crevices and very small comet damage with some rocks left behind. Solar: Primus made him a new Solar Beam cannon capable of firing without a star already giving it energy. Reader: A weather modifier built to entertain kids but it seems it was short circuited when someone tried to extend it's range of effect and a hoverboard with retractable plasma blades on the side the Antigrav thrusters need oiling and needs new plasma blade casings. Artemis and Eclipse: One of the mercenaries' ships with a hole in the front and the pilot embedded in the cloaking device with his flak jacket melted solidifying him to the surface. Category:Events